In the drilling, completion, and production of hydrocarbons, an operator may find it necessary to perform various well intervention work on a wellbore. Coiled tubing may be used for well intervention operations, but requires positioning a coiled tubing injector head over the wellbore. Other well intervention components may need to be suspended from a derrick or tower that is positioned on the drilling rig over the wellbore. For example, wireline may be used for well intervention operations, such as for lowering equipment or measurement devices into the wellbore and monitoring the equipment or measurement devices. Wireline is inserted into the wellbore through a wireline lubricator, which is suspended from the tower.
In some cases, multiple well intervention devices may be required for a single wellbore at different time periods. But switching between well intervention devices may be time consuming. For example, a wireline lubricator may be suspended from the tower, but coiled tubing operations may need to be performed on the wellbore. In that situation, the wireline lubricator will need to be rigged down from the tower in order to allow space for positioning a coiled tubing injector head over the wellbore. Such disassembly may be time consuming and expensive.